Anseios
by Nivinnie
Summary: "Eu disse à ela que ela era a única que poderia acalmar seu coração."


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Riot Games. Se me pertencessem haveria várias skins de casais.

* * *

 **ANSEIOS**

* * *

 _Don't you dream of forgetting this?_

 _Have we forgotten what we want?_

 _Counting the wars and broken bones_

 _Haven't we lost enough already?_

 _WRONG - EDEN_

A dança da grama cortava o campo. Não havia lua no céu, apenas uma fraca lamparina distante. Em breve, ela seria apagada. Minhas observações noturnas frequentes sussurravam isso em meu ouvido, como se dissessem também que eu era bem vindo.

Colidi minhas costas com a fresca grama, permitindo a escuridão para os olhos. Em meio a um turbilhão de pensamentos, peguei-me perguntando porque aquela distante lamparina parecia trazer calma. Não podia simplesmente por ser a única luz em todo aquele breu noturno.

Diante de meus olhos voltou a imagem da mulher noxiana em uma das ruelas de feira. Era época dos pêssegos. Em sua pequena cesta havia no máximo meia dúzia, e seus olhos escancaravam o brilho daquela frágil felicidade.

A primeira foi uma mulher, puxando os fios platinados com a violência de um gavião. Eu não podia negar a vontade de humilhação dos ionianos, não eram todos que compreendiam a redenção e o perdão. Mas eu poderia encerrá-la.

Depois um quitandeiro, puxando a cesta e colocando os pêssegos junto aos outros como se lhe pertencessem. Eu podia olhar a mulher xingando-a de ladra, enquanto o homem a puxava pelo colarinho, desesperado para ter contato visual. A franja escondia os olhos, e deixava seu corpo ser movimentado pelos dois como uma marionete.

O presente voltou a ser tangível pelos passos entre a noite.

Em meus ouvidos o som do pano atritando com a grama, enquanto em meu campo de visão havia a silhueta de um vulto. Os passos cessaram a um metro de mim. Pela falta de luz, não conseguiria saber com certeza quem estava ali, apesar de eu ter meu palpite. Mas o que _ela_ fazia ali? Por que seu corpo aparentava estar parado beirando à fraqueza?

— Ainda não sei se você é um homem ou um fantasma. — Me arriscava a dizer que era primeira vez que essa mulher dizia tantas palavras para mim.

— Um pouco dos dois, eu diria. — Respondi quase empinando o nariz, tentava me reter em me orgulhar de minha condição miserável. Rir do trágico, um antigo costume.

— Está sempre aqui. Às vezes, lá _._ — Não sei explicar onde é lá. Observei o momento em que ela deu mais três passos, sugerindo um pouco de conversa. Minha cabeça insistia em apitar, dizendo que não sairia nada bom daquela aproximação.

Mas eu queria. _Ansiava_.

Cortei a distância e o contato físico, tocando em seu pulso em um gesto bruto. Aquela não era a minha intenção. Procurei seus olhos, tentando amenizar o desconforto que sentíamos, mas não os encontrei. Existia apenas uma cabeleira platinada bagunçada, que eu podia jurar até mais que a minha, tampando seus olhos.

— Sentiu? Eu a olhava ansiando que ela me visse.

— _Talvez_. — Por um breve segundo a sua mão tocou a minha, afastando o contato com mais contato. Dessa vez, seus passos recuaram. A silhueta na escuridão desapareceu em um piscar dos olhos, me fazendo duvidar se ela estivera realmente ali. Me fazendo achar que o fantasma era ela.

* * *

As vezes eu tentava explicar para minha própria cabeça o que era aquela mulher. Riven. Estrangeira. _Noxiana_. Confusa. Perdida. _Quebrada_. Assassina? Isso não sabia. Era mais fácil entender o que _nós_ éramos.

E o que éramos eram estranhos onde um acabara por destruir a vida do outro. Talvez essa fosse a beleza do acaso e de acidentes, ou até mesmo o destino: O enlaçamento de desconhecidos. Os futuros tão agarrados um ao outro como se fosse uma junção de tecidos diferentes, amarrados em uma linha invisível e indissociável.

E essa linha se chamava culpa.

Costumava pensar mais nela antes de dormir. Às vezes conseguia imaginá-la arrastando o arado, como da primeira vez que a vi. A boca sempre tão bem cerrada, os cabelos platinados sempre escondendo seus olhos. Eu lembrava a cor deles, mas não lembrava do brilho.

Outras vezes eram flashbacks, minhas tentativas de voltar a certos momentos. O jeito manso como ela aceitava seu destino e a imagem de seu punho com os grilhões. As lembranças me deixavam raivoso, não por _pena_ dela, mas por minha própria causa. Riven aceitava passivamente a culpa, enquanto eu matei Yone em não querer assumi-la. _Em negá-la_.

Era naquele ponto que começava o álcool. Naquele fantasma específico entre tantos outros. Não odiava Riven pelo o que ela era, mas pelo o que ela indiretamente me fez ser. Por exibir de forma limpa o que eu deveria fazer e escancarar para todos que eu não conseguia ser.

* * *

No primeiro cair de neve voltei. Não sei dizer por quanto tempo eu não retornava ao vilarejo, eu não pertencia mais àquele lugar. Aquilo não era mais um lar. Lar era uma palavra esquecida _._ No entanto, sempre voltava no inverno. Odiava o frio e odiava passar frio. E também não havia para onde fugir. Não havia do que _mais_ fugir. E… aquela seria a primeira vez.

A confissão daquela mulher não me tornava menos culpado, mas escondia o assassino e o desertor. Me aceitaram novamente no vilarejo, como um velho cachorro que morde seu dono. As portas de minha antiga casa poderiam agora serem abertas por mim, mas eu nunca sequer pensei em voltar até lá. Até chegar esse momento.

Ela arrastava quatro sacos de arroz, dois em cada mão. Eu reconhecia a medição, dez quilos em cada saco. Minha mãe costumava me fazer carregá-los, às vezes até distribuir para vizinhos. Eu sempre lembrava dos braços de Riven, finos e musculosos, e lá estavam eles em prática.

Eu sabia que eles eram um gatilho.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Cheguei ao lado dela e a perguntei, sabendo de antemão a resposta. Só depois quando me ouvi dizer percebi minha falta de controle.

— Você sabe que eu aguento. — A sua voz saiu com esforço. Eu comecei a imaginar por quantos quilômetros ela arrastaria aquilo.

— É isso que vem fazendo? — Em momento algum ela parou de andar para me responder, e meus pés insistiam em ir ao seu lado.

— O inverno chegou. Asa deu a ideia de distribuir os sacos. — Ela mal conseguia falar. Meus olhos buscavam pelo seu rosto, observando o esforço e a concentração estampadas como se fosse algo sagrado.

Como se engatilhasse algo dentro dela, ela parou. Ainda olhando para frente, parecia pensar em algo distante. Pude notar seu semblante com mais vida do que em nosso último encontro.

— Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de te agradecer.

Dessa vez quem parou fui eu. Seus olhos vieram em direção aos meus e eu percebi o brilho da determinação. Algo se revirou dentro de mim com aquilo. Uma determinação que eu nunca tive.

— Se não fosse por você… _Asa_ … — A voz dela tremeu ao pronunciar o nome do velho homem. Me perguntei em quantos pensamentos seus Asa morria.

— Não entenda errado. Não fiz por você. — Não menti. Não deixaria mais que ninguém envolvido nisso morresse.

— Eu sei. — Disse mais pra si mesma do que pra mim. — Mas poderia não o ter feito.

Houve uma complexidade em seu pensamento que eu não consegui entender de primeira. Ela desviou os olhos e voltou a andar. Eu deveria deixar claro para ela que eu não permitiria que mais ninguém se machucasse que não fossemos nós dois? Não parecia valer o esforço.

Seus olhos ainda estavam vivos em minha cabeça, e pareciam querer me perguntar algo. Ou esperavam algo de mim. Me perguntei se os meus também a passavam isso.

Como se uma onda arrebentasse dentro de mim, a certeza de que éramos completamente estranhos me invadiu. Era visível o quanto um pensava no outro e _sobre_ o outro, mas a camada da estranheza se fez presente como uma barreira. Pro meu alívio, aquilo apenas me afastava.

Eu voltava a repetir para minha cabeça que nada de bom sairia daquilo.

Meus passos pararam em um ato subconsciente. Me permiti voltar a olhá-la aumentando a distância entre nós, pensando que eu deveria ter certeza de minhas próprias respostas. Um lapso de consciência do que eu tinha que fazer.

Então ela se virou para mim e seus olhos se iluminaram em surpresa.

— Ah. — Ela olhou por trás de mim. — Eu estava me esquecendo… — Sem dificuldade, ela me passou um dos sacos de arroz.

Franzi o cenho.

— Asa que pediu?

— Eu que estou dando. É a sua casa, não é? — Apontou para atrás de mim com o olhar. Automaticamente me virei, não acreditando. E minha antiga casa apareceu em meu campo de visão como se Riven fosse uma feiticeira.

Não soube como reagir, e também não sei quanto tempo fiquei parado olhando para a porta sem pensar em nada. O que vinha em minha cabeça eram sensações e não palavras. Acho que ela percebeu, pois esbarrou em mim e voltou a pegar o saco de arroz.

Foi a primeira vez que percebi seus olhos fisgando os meus, esperando que eu a olhasse. Talvez tudo tenha se deslanchado naqueles segundos, onde eu abaixei a minha guarda e olhei Riven em conflito e confusão.

— Não percebi onde estávamos. — Usei o plural. Merda. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Riven pareceu escolher bem que palavras iria usar.

— É a primeira vez? — Aquilo foi suficiente para que eu entendesse. Eu apenas grunhi uma resposta, tentando retomar minhas barreiras. — Existe alguém?

Estiquei minha mão à altura da dela e peguei o saco, jogando-o sobre os ombros.

— Todos estão mortos. — Queria aumentá-las cada vez mais. _Precisava_.

Mas não queria encerrar a conversa. Meu coração ansiava por respostas há muito tempo respondidas. _Por mim_. Também havia o medo de encarar aquela maldita casa, _intocada_ , desde que eu cravara minha espada no coração de meu irmão. Naquele momento, aquilo era pior que tudo.

E o medo sempre me obriga a fazer coisas impensadas.

— _Entre_.

A sugestão saiu de forma absurda tanto pra mim quanto pra ela. Tentei aliviar o arrependimento arrastando a porta e deixando uma fresta onde ela conseguisse entrar. Riven sequer se mexeu. Meus olhos cravaram na madeira corrida e a forma como minha mão tremia em contraste.

— Se eu quisesse te matar, você já estaria morta. Entre e descanse as mãos.

Apenas pude sentir a brisa que passou por mim quando ela entrou. Sem ao menos respirar fundo, segui seu movimento, correndo a porta. Escutei quando suas mãos soltaram os sacos restantes no chão, encostando-os na parede. Mas não me permiti virar.

Riven abriu a janela e o ambiente foi iluminado atrás de mim. O que eu estava esperando? Não sei. Eram apenas emoções, nenhum pensamento concreto. Todos os chiados em minha cabeça me cravando ao chão como se eu pertencesse a ele.

Então as mãos dela correram até o meu rosto, sua pele roçando em minha barba por fazer. Meu corpo inteiro se voltou para ela com o choque inicial, meus olhos buscando os dela. Minha resposta foi apenas a claridade. O toque logo se esvaiu.

— Seria melhor se esse lugar estivesse destruído. — Comentei, não sabendo o que esperar. Ou o que dizer. Beirando ao patético.

Olhei ao meu redor e a onda da familiaridade passou por mim. Todas as coisas do jeito que minha cabeça lembrava, como se eu replicasse uma memória intacta. Todos os objetos e móveis em uma paralisa e silêncio doentio como se há minutos atrás eles estivessem vivos. A poeira brilhava com os raios de luz se misturando com os cabelos de Riven.

 _Riven_.

De repente o passado me pareceu injusto. Pareceu injusto toda a casa intocada, perdida no tempo, pertencente há tempos que não voltam mais. Guardando memórias quebradas, sentimentos fora da realidade. Era o cheiro de infância, de cumplicidade, e cheiro inclusive de ira.

Passando ao lado da mesa de centro, o pano amarelado me chamou atenção. Reconheci de imediato o antigo pano branco de Yone, mas o que me surpreendeu foi seu conteúdo. Meu coração pareceu falhar com o que eu via e meus olhos se fechavam a todo custo, querendo afastar as memórias.

 _Riven_. _Se não fosse por ela_ …

No mesmo instante seus ombros já estavam em minhas mãos e seu corpo pressionado contra a parede de papel. Meu sangue fervia em angústia, culpa e injustiça. Ela tocou suavemente na minha bainha, na tentativa de lembrar-me dela. Eu sabia o que era aquilo. Ela voltava a expressar o seu maior desejo.

Não precisava palavras, seus olhos já me pediam em súplica.

— Você tem certeza que eu já estaria morta?

— Vá embora. — Ordenei, não conseguia dizer mais nada. Minha garganta queimava em também frustração. Me senti redobrando os sentidos. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando a coloquei dentro da minha casa? Eu nem havia bebido.

Ela se soltou de meus braços, retomou os sacos de arroz, correu a porta e saiu.

* * *

Não vou mentir dizendo que permaneci ali por muito tempo. O saco de arroz que ela havia me dado ainda estava ali, e já estava seco. Conseguia ver o costume por trás daquilo, e queria saber se ela conseguia. Provavelmente não. Provavelmente era apenas autoflagelamento pra ela.

Naquela noite comi arroz sem tempero e saquê envelhecido. Arrastei a mesa de centro do primeiro cômodo e dormi ali. Não tinha coragem de entrar nos outros dois quartos. Também tentava ignorar o que tinha acontecido com Riven.

Fugi por quase duas semanas, e quando me vi pensando nela, algo havia sido diferente. Não era mais a concepção sobre _o que_ era Riven, ou as lembranças de sua imagem vista de longe. Eram seus atos e o que estavam por trás deles. Me perguntava porque ela tinha aceitado entrar em minha casa. Ela já sabia que eu não iria machucá-la. Então, por que? Ela estava tentando provar algo para si mesma ou para mim?

Também conseguia lembrar da sensação de suas mãos puxando meu rosto.

Foi quando percebi que não estávamos mais no plano platônico. Agora haviam perguntas que não conseguiam ser respondidas apenas pelo passado. A sensação de Riven ser uma desconhecida diminuía a medida com que ela não me repelia da vida dela, e sim parecia me aceitar como um fantasma querido.

* * *

A fazenda de Asa Konte estava poucos metros de mim. O homem velho estava fora da casa quando me aproximei, podendo ver claramente que eu estava ali. Ele pareceu terminar o que estava fazendo e limpou as mãos em suas vestimentas. Veio ao meu encontro com uma espécie de sorriso que eu não soube o motivo.

— Yasuo.

— O-fa. — Respondi em respeito.

— Vejo que está procurando Riven. — Sua pele envelhecida continuava com aquele sorriso. Não parecia rir de mim, e sim de minha situação.

— Vou morrer de cirrose se eu continuar assim. — Asa Konte olhou para o chão e abafou o riso.

— Ela continua se esforçando, Yasuo. — Seus olhos claros brilhavam ao me ver. — Achou que ela estaria aqui?

— Não vejo porque não estar.

— Riven não para. Ela não se permite parar. — Ele olhou para o céu, procurando por algo nele que eu não quis acompanhar. — Descanso e culpa são as mesmas coisas para ela. Nós nos vemos só a noite.

— Preciso de sorte então. — Quando eu disse isso, Asa me deu o primeiro sorriso que eu soube decifrar. Um sorriso de orgulho. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que.

— Nós conversamos bastante agora. Ela percebeu que estava apenas em um ciclo vicioso não deixando ninguém entrar. Ela não conseguiria se reequilibrar assim.

Asa Konte estava tentando me dizer alguma coisa do qual eu não imaginava o que era. Tentava me guiar para perguntas certas onde me diria a resposta, mas eu não sentia vontade de perguntar à ele. _Apenas à ela_.

— Bem, se você está aqui é porque ela conseguiu.

— Se reequilibrar?

— Não, ela conseguiu te ver nela. Eu disse à ela que ela era a única que podia acalmar seu coração.

* * *

Esperei embaixo dos pinheiros amarelos até o anoitecer. A primeira neve já estava derretida e a próxima nevada parecia se aproximar. Mesmo sabendo disso, fui até a fazenda de Asa Konte com a roupa do corpo e esperei Riven sem me preparar para o frio noturno. Observava meus atos impensados e cada vez ansiava mais em dar um fim àquilo.

Não contei quantas vezes pensei em voltar para aquela casa e pegar roupas quentes, mas o medo do desencontro era maior que o frio. A determinação parecia finalmente queimar sobre minha pele, e não gostar de passar frio não significava não saber passar frio.

A lamparina cortando a escuridão da noite me pareceu a salvação e amaldiçoei o pensamento solto. No momento em que finalmente pude reconhecê-la, meus pés apressados começaram a andar em sua direção.

— Riven. — Tentei dizer seu nome da forma menos desesperada o possível.

— Yasuo! — Observei a sua boca dizer meu nome antes de se virar ao meu encontro. Seus olhos procuraram por mim e me controlei para não me apressar ainda mais meus passos.

Senti o calor que emanava da lamparina quando parei menos de um metro dela. Riven carregava vários sacos e uma pele. A sensação de como ali deveria estar quente me assolou por completo, e creio que meus olhos pareciam olhar especificamente para a pele de carneiro clara.

— Essa mulher… — Olhei para a feição de Riven, que imediatamente abaixou os olhos. — …Me deu essas duas peles. Disse que era do filho e do marido. Ambos mortos na invasão. — Ela aspirou o ar profundamente com a boca em sua pausa. — Disse também que não suportava olhar para o meu rosto. Mas também disse… que depois de algum tempo percebeu que estava descontando seu ódio em mim; … que não queria macular a memória que tinha deles com ódio. Então me deu essas duas peles e disse que esperava diminuir seu ódio com isso.

Ela colocou os sacos no chão e a lamparina com cuidado. Andou até mim e passou a pele ao meu redor em um gesto ágil. Seus olhos se levantaram e encontraram com os meus. O brilho contido neles era mais forte que a chama que nos aquecia.

— Por quanto tempo me esperou? — Eu só consegui engolir seco e depois tentar recuperar o ar que parecia me faltar.

— Bastante. — Minhas palavras não tinham nexo. Nada parecia ter nexo depois do que ela fez.

— Vamos entrar. — Ela retomou suas coisas. — Você já estava congelando.

Não hesitei. Apenas a segui.

* * *

Tentei retomar o meu controle ao andar atrás dela e tentava ignorar o pequeno domínio em que me encontrava. Mas uma coisa era certa, o ódio que eu sentia me prendia aquela mulher. Me prendia de uma forma a qual eu estava totalmente a mercê dela.

Ela me levou até o armazém, correu a porta do lugar e acendeu todas as lamparinas. Pude ver no chão de madeira um colchão fino e cobertas, era bem típico dela. Ao terminar de alocar os sacos junto a mais outros, Riven sentou-se no colchão.

— Senta. — Ela pediu e eu achei aquele pedido pessoal demais. O que ela estava pensando? O que ela estava tentando fazer? — _Senta_.

Riven repetiu e eu me sentei o mais distante que podia.

— O que você pretende com isso? Nos tornarmos amigos?

— Não quero sentir medo de você. Ou ódio. — Ela me deu um sorriso quase em derrota. — Queria mostrar que para você eu sou um livro aberto.

A maldita escolheu as frases com antecedência. Não conseguia nem olhar para ela, me sentia sufocado ao extremo. Tudo naquele ambiente fazia jus a sua personalidade e aceitação de culpa e aquilo refletia em mim em uma ira crescente. Ela tinha me submergido completamente em seu mundo e era exatamente o que era queria.

Não sentia raiva dela, mas por causa dela.

Então sua frase voltou a aparecer em minha cabeça. Ela não queria sentir medo e ódio. O peso em cima de meus ombros pareceu se dissolver como areia movediça. Riven sentia o mesmo em relação a mim. Era isso que Asa Konte queria que eu soubesse. E inferno, ele disse com todas as palavras.

— Às vezes… — Um antigo pensamento voltou a aparecer em minha cabeça. — Eu imagino que estávamos destinados a isso. Me pergunto se eu tivesse ficado com ele, você ainda assim teria aparecido lá. Imagino se eu teria te ajudado também ou se teria te impedido. Eu teria sido convencido por Souma a te ajudar ou lutaria contra você?

— Acho que teria lutado contra mim e o ancião te convenceria no final. — A ouvi dizer sem olhá-la ainda. — Mas quando percebesse que ele estava morto, você teria me matado.

— Eu poderia ter parado, que nem fiz com Asa Konte. — Ri de meu pensamento. "Se's" não faziam parte do meu vocabulário, mas de certa forma, ao lado dela minha imaginação inútil se completava.

— Quando você veio até aqui a primeira vez, eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que era você. Ou do como eu tinha destruído a sua vida. Eu remoo as memórias e parece que devo tudo aquele você.

— É por isso que estou aqui? — Consegui a olhar, mas não consegui esconder a ira. — Por você sentir pena?

— Eu sou tão culpada como você. — Seus olhos amarelos me encararam com convicção. — A mesma culpa que você sente, eu também sinto. Não sei se você consegue entender. Essa terra é tão diferente da qual eu cresci… Parece tão mais justa. Em Noxus, nós dois estaríamos mortos e nunca poderíamos ter essa conversa. Por isso, eu quis aceitar. Com dificuldade, eu aceitei essa palavra besta que é a esperança. Só que eu não consegui isso sozinha.

Ela era indestrutível em seu pequeno armazém, equilibrada e certa do que queria. Me perguntava o quanto disso era real e o quanto disso ela se esforçava para me mostrar e tentar me incentivar. De qualquer jeito, eu acabei caindo em teias amáveis. Joguei a minha cabeça para trás, batendo-a contra a madeira. Era pra isso que ela tinha me deixado entrar? Para tentar me salvar? Eu não precisava ser salvo e eu tinha que dizer isso a ela.

— Riven, entenda que-

Ela me interrompeu ao soltar os meus próprios cabelos, fazendo com que eu sentisse o peso deles em meu ombro. Olhei para ela em desespero, sem entender ou conseguir falar.

— Você anda quebrando algumas barreiras comigo. Queria fazer o mesmo. — Ela disse enquanto tinha uma mecha de meu cabelo entre seus dedos. Olhava para aquilo como se fosse um brinquedo.

— E tudo o que você queria era tocar o meu cabelo? — Falei fingindo indiferença, ela não precisava saber o quanto aquilo me abalara.

— Sim. Ele é longo e bonito. — Não sei dizer em que momento ela ficou mais perto de mim. — Sempre detestei cabelo longo, não parecia útil. Mas eles ainda eram belos.

Aquela conversa beirava ao patético, mas eu conseguia ver as emoções de Riven por trás.

— Riven, eu não vim aqui conversar sobre o meu cabelo.

— Me perdoe. — Eu não tinha o que responder, ou o que falar depois disso.

Algo dentro de mim pareceu confuso inicialmente, como um turbilhão de emoções quentes que logo se dissipam. Eu a imaginei com os cabelos longos e depois a imaginei os cortando em fúria. O sentimento me atingiu e todas as perguntas que martelavam a minha cabeça em tantos anos pareciam respondidas com esse ato tolo. Os demônios permaneciam, mas o inferno tinha sido respondido corretamente. Riven tinha quebrado todo o meu ódio com apenas aquele toque.

— Eu preciso ir. — Respondi, tentando fugir daquilo antes que não me sobrasse mais nada.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, no nascer do dia arrumei tudo o que eu precisava. Tive a necessidade de conversar com meus antigos vizinhos e pedir para espalharem que a casa estava a venda. Ela era realmente pequena, mas ainda assim era perto do dojo. Talvez alguém a quisesse.

Só me restavam duas coisas para fazer antes de voltar a vagar por Ionia: o manto de pele de carneiro e as sementes de bordô. Ambas direcionadas a uma única pessoa. Assim, trilhei o meu caminho novamente para a fazenda de Asa Konte, deixando que o destino guiasse se eu teria sucesso ou não.

O motivo da minha partida era justamente ela. Meus sentimentos não estavam mais se resumindo apenas ao ódio e pela primeira vez, algo dentro de mim parecia sereno. Não sabia da onde vinha tal sensação e não dormir aquela noite como vontade de voltar aquele armazém foi meu ápice. Percebi que não entenderia o que eu estava sentindo me mantendo por perto.

Encontrei-a na metade do caminho. Ela parou no mesmo momento em que eu parei. Olhei-a nos olhos quando peguei seu punho e coloquei as sementes de bordô na palma de sua mão. Comecei a retirar o manto, mas ela me parou em meu movimento.

— Você vai levar o manto. — Ela quase ordenou e eu franzi o cenho com aquele tom de voz tão estranho.

— Não se deve dar algo que foi lhe dado. — Continuei a tirar o manto, mas com a outra mão ela voltou a me parar.

— Você vai voltar. — Ela afirmou, eu não sabendo se aquilo era mais pra mim ou pra si própria.

— Eu posso morrer no meio do caminho. — Senti a vontade de a provocar como nunca havia feito. — Quase aconteceu diversas vezes.

— Você é teimoso demais pra morrer. — Riven passou por mim, voltando a seguir seu rumo.

— Igual a você. — Olhei para trás para vê-la, e minha resposta dessa vez foi um sorriso.


End file.
